I will protect your happiness
by Solange Akabane
Summary: ¿Qué pasara si Tomoe aun vive? Cuando el destino está a su favor, hará todo lo posible para rescatar a su amada aunque no tenga esperanza. La lucha de dos pasiones siempre el vencedor será el amor.
1. I will protect your happiness

Capítulo 1

Cuando el amor es apasionado se vuelve algo incontrolable

En medio de la habitación se encontraba Kenshin, un poco preocupado ya que su amada no se encontraba en casa y eso le parecía muy extraño. Cuando que alguien tocó la puerta, el muchacho se acercó para abrirla. Era Izuka-san, su compañero de los Ishin Shishi.

-Ya sé quién es el espía.- dijo Izuka dejando un momento de silencio y pronunciando con mucha firmeza…Es Tomoe. La encontrarás en el templo de la montaña, debes acabar con ella.

Kenshin quedó totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos, no podía creer que fuera verdad lo que estaba escuchando; no entendía como la persona que él amaba le traicionara… ¿cómo podía ser posible?

-NO ES VERDAD- dijo Kenshin, totalmente sorprendido y paralizado.

-Mira en su diario, ahí está todo.- dijo Izuka con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

Kenshin fue al lugar donde Tomoe escribía en su diario y mientras lo abría para leerlo Izuka-san le decía la razón por la que ella le había engañado de tal manera.

-¿Recuerdas Quién te hizo aquel corte en la mejilla? Pues, Tomoe iba a casarse con aquel hombre que mataste, LE QUITASTE SU FELICIDAD. - dijo Izuka mientras entraba a la casa y hacía sentir culpable a Kenshin.

Abrió el diario y empezó a leer desde el principio, y sí… era verdad,….Recordó claramente aquella noche cuándo el hombre le cortó en el rostro. Ahora entendía las suplicas del hombre al cual asesinó "¡No puedo morir ahora!". Ahora entendía su última palabra al morir… "To.. mo..e".

Kenshin salió de la casa y en su mano tenía un pedazo de tela que le pertenecía a Tomoe. Empezó a caminar en el bosque; hasta que sintió a alguien detrás de él, volteó de manera rápida para desenfundar su katana y esquivar el ataque que el desconocido realizó. Quedó totalmente inmóvil para observar a su alrededor pues su oponente había desaparecido. Enfundó su espada y continuó caminando. Entre los árboles se encontraba el desconocido apuntando fijamente donde el espadachín y luego lanzó la cuchilla. Kenshin cayo débilmente al suelo y sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó para recobrar fuerza y quitarse la cuchilla que estaba profundamente clavada en su hombro. Los ojos del espadachín cambiaron totalmente, eran los ojos del asesino battousai, su oponente corría hacia él, lanzando dagas una tras otra, al esquivar cada ataque con su espada no era suficiente, algunas dagas llegaron a su cuerpo lastimándolo gravemente. Esto enojó al Hitokiri quien Corrió velozmente y clavó su katana profundamente en su enemigo. Luego se alejó poco a poco cojeando lentamente.

El espadachín se encontraba parado, sangrando por las heridas, pero siguió caminando hacia el templo. Otro rival apareció, este corría en círculos dejándole mareado, pero él sabía que no podía morir, tenía que llegar donde Tomoe.

Desenfundó su espada para lograr defenderse, el adversario lanzó un puño con una fuerza impresionante. Volvió el destajador, salto una altura increíble y cayó con tal fuerza que boto al suelo al rival y aprovechó el momento para clavar su espada en el pecho de la víctima. Comenzó a perder mucha sangre, pero su única fuerza para seguir era Tomoe, la bella pelinegra de ojos negros.

-¡TOMOE!- gritó Kenshin recobrando fuerza para llegar al templo, ya estaba cerca.

Siguió caminando, arrastrando el pedazo de tela y dejando huellas de sangre en el camino. Finalmente llego al gran templo de la montaña y frente a él se encontraba el líder del Yaminobu.

-Has sobrevivido a mis compañeros y como líder del Yaminobu, todo esto acabará aquí, voy a vengar las vidas de mis hombres, ya no existirá el temible battousai.

El líder empezó a atacar al espadachín, pero él ya no podía pelear de buena manera, pues estaba muy herido.

-Si me quedo sin hacer nada moriré- pensó para el mismo.

Con su espada de un gran filo amortigüó el ataque, pero para su rival era algo divertido, el enfrentamiento; él sabía que el Hitokiri estaba muy débil. Estaba cegado y por eso cuando el atacaba, su oponente retenía sus movimientos. Las heridas de Kenshin cada vez se hacían más graves y eso le hacía aún más débil, hasta que un golpe del líder le hizo caer completamente vencido hacia el suelo.

-Llegó el momento battousai, es tu fin.

Tomoe miraba a lo lejos cómo su amado era atacado a muerte. Corrió hacia el líder de Yaminobu para detener el ataque final que causaría la muerte de Kenshin. Tomoe quería evitar el suceso prefería morir ella. Ella sabía que era su culpa que pasara todo eso, pero fue utilizada por Izuka, la utilizaron como espía sin que ella esté enterada…

El líder ya tenía la cuchilla lista para matar a Kenshin. Pero sin embargo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y se puso de pie y utilizó el hiten Mitsurugi Ryu para el ataque final y vencer al líder; en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Tomoe caía en sus brazos llena de sangre.

-¡Tomoe!- Gritó Kenshin.

Tomoe lo ha protegido.

La bella pelinegra tenía en su mano la cuchilla que logro quitársela al líder, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, y mostraba una expresión de felicidad y tristeza a la vez.

Keshin sentía cómo Tomoe usaba la cuchilla sobre su mejilla, cortando en dirección apuesta a la cicatriz anterior dejándole al final una "X".

-Lo siento amor mío…- Pronunció Tomoe mientras cerraba sus ojos y su respiración se hacía más débil.

-¡NO!- suplicó mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos… la abrazaba.

La cargó en su espalda y la llevó hacia su casa que no quedaba muy lejos. Al llegar la recostó en la cama y tan solo la miró fijamente.

-Me protegiste… después de haberte causado tanto sufrimiento al matar a tu prometido, pero ahora ese dolor ya no lo volverás a sentir nunca más y te prometo que purgare mis crímenes, mi pasado será muy fuerte y doloroso, pero estaré bien- dijo Kenshin con voz baja y lágrimas en los ojos.

El asesino tenía una mirada fría y triste, no le gustaba ver a su esposa de tal manera, tan herida; recordó el día en que se conocieron y las palabras que lo dejaron totalmente pensativo...

"-Tú en verdad eres la lluvia de sangre…"- dijo Tomoe al ver impactada como la victima caía en el suelo.

Hasta que Kenshin escuchó voces que venían cerca de donde él estaba.

-¡Aún sigue aquí! ¡Yo vi como dejó herida a mi hermana!- Decía Inishi (Hermano de Tomoe) desesperadamente.

-¡Vamos!- Gritaba un integrante de Yaminobu con voz grave.

Kenshin miró por la ventana, un gran grupo de Yaminobu se acercaba, no podía combatir con tantos él solo. Lo único que pensó era escapar… Dejando a Tomoe en casa, aun débil, casi muerta…Tenía que salir rápido, agarró su katana, miró por última vez a Tomoe…

\- ya me tengo que ir… volveré… lo prometo….Tomoe…. te amo…- dijo Kenshin, tocando el rostro de Tomoe delicadamente.

Se alejaba sin mirar atrás.

Kenshin sabía que iban a llevarse a Tomoe… él sabía que estará en un lugar a salvo por su hermano, ya que el estará con ella cuidándola.

El espadachín corría hacia Kyoto con sus metas por cumplir, quería una vida tranquila para él y para Tomoe.

\- Mi propósito seguirá siendo que comience la nueva era por la que tanto he luchado. Para un mundo de paz, donde solamente utilice mi espada para salvar a los demás y no asesinar...- susurró el asesino para sí mismo.


	2. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos

Capítulo 2

 **Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos**

-¡TOMOE!-dijo Enishi preocupado y corriendo directo hacia su hermana.

Tomoe aún estaba inconsciente, no reaccionaba, ya había perdido mucha sangre.

Todos los integrantes de Yaminobu buscaban por todos lados para encontrar al temido Battousai, mientras que uno se acercó donde Tomoe para cargarla y llevarla directo a Tokyo. Enishi estaba totalmente paralizado al ver a su hermana de tal manera.

Era un viaje largo, pero finalmente llegaron y llevaron rápidamente a Tomoe al médico. El médico estaba curando la profunda herida de la chica. Todo salió con éxito. Después de unas horas Tomoe al fin despertó…

El frío iba desapareciendo poco a poco. Kenshin se encontraba sentado, arrimado a un árbol, durmiendo.

El sol salía con gran resplandor e hizo que kenshin despertara. Miró a su alrededor, todo estaba muy tranquilo, y lo primero que pensó fue en "Tomoe". El asesino continuó con su rumbo, para llegar a la finalización del Bakumatsu y con él, la Era Tokugawa. Ya casi se acercaba el final.

El dolor se apoderaba de ella, no tenía nada de fuerzas, a lado de ella estaba su hermanito menor, durmiendo, esperanza de volver a ver a su hermana sonreír. Tomoe mueve su delicada mano hacia la cabeza de Enishi para acariciarlo muy tiernamente. El pequeño realizó un corto brinco, mirando rápidamente a su bella hermana.

-Enishi…- dijo Tomoe dulcemente y con una sonrisa

-¡Hermana! Estoy aquí para protegerte, nunca nadie te hará daño!- decía el pequeño gritando y abrazándola.

-Gracias…- suspiro Tomoe, retirando cada lagrima de su hermano.

Por cierto… Enishi… y donde esta Kenshin? ¿Él está bien?

-¡¿Kenshin?! El casi te mata, no merece vivir!- Los ojos del menor se llenaron de odio.

-Dormiré un poco hermanito.-dijo Tomoe tratando de aliviar a su hermano.

Enishi salió de la habitación, apagando la luz. La muchacha se quedó recostada viendo hacia el techo pensando en kenshin, y analizando que ella ahora está rodeada de los yuminobu, los grandes enemigos de kenshin, y era un peligro que ella quiera saber algo de su amado. Se concentró en lo que estaba pasando, y primeramente debía recuperarse y luego buscar o saber algo de su esposo.

5 meses después…

Durante ese tiempo Kenshin iba todos los días por la mañana al techo de unas de las casas, para poder observar a su esposa. Quería asegurarse si se encontraba bien.

Pero un encuentro que llevara a una matanza se aproximaba. Aquella mañana no pudo ir al techo… Tenía que recibir órdenes para el enfrentamiento que iba a suceder. Kenshin se encargó de que llevaran el mensaje donde Tomoe para que dejara Kioto.

Tomoe estaba del todo recuperada, ayudaba en la casa en donde ella vivía. Una mañana Tomoe se levanta con mucha emoción, era hora de buscar al pelirrojo que ella tanto amaba. Tomoe estaba realizando sus actividades diarias con mucha rapidez para poder salir. Tomoe iba a abrir la puerta y antes de que ella lo haga, entró un sujeto haciendo que Tomoe pierda el equilibrio y caiga al suelo.

-Hay que salir de aquí rápido- dijo el individuo con una cara pálida.

-¡Hermanaaaaa!- se escuchaba a lo lejos, era Enishi.

-¿QUE ES LO QUE ESTA PASANDO?- dice Tomoe alzando la voz

Las demás chicas que servían en la casa se acercaron para poder escuchar lo que estaba pasando.

-Están aquí… ¡Kioto desaparecerá! ¡Deben dejar la ciudad rápido!- decía el individuo, mientras Enishi entraba al lugar con angustia.

Tomoe se mostraba admirada y un poco confusa. Las chicas empezaron a salir muy desesperadas. Hasta que un sonido realmente fuerte hizo reaccionar a Tomoe… el ataque empezaba, la bella chica y su hermano salieron del lugar rápidamente, corrían en dirección a Tokio y Tomoe al regresar a ver hacia atrás podía notar que Kioto empezaba a arder en llamas. Era el final. Kenshin estaba cerca y eso lo tenía muy claro.

Abundante sangre por todos lados y tajadas profundas, había llegado el temible battousai el destajador. El hitokiri corría rápidamente, casi no se le veía ya que iba a una velocidad impresiónate. Clavados en las espaldas, grandes cortadas en los cuellos, tajadas en casi todo sus cuerpos y eso pasaba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pero todo no salió como él lo suponía, Kioto ahora ardía en llamas, y Tomoe estaba en peligro. La matanza estaba por terminar. En ese momento Kenshin había cumplido con su objetivo y marcó el camino hacia la nueva era. Era Meiji.

Un gran número de personas se estaban trasladando hacia Yokohama y a Tokio. Enishi y unos cuantos integrantes más del Yaminobu quedaron de acuerdo para quedarse en Yokohama, así nadie les podrá encontrar y Enishi podrá entrenarse y convertirse en un espadachín fuerte.

En la mente de Tomoe pasaban miles de cosas, y pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos, las cosas salieron mal, Tomoe no tenía planeado que pasara todo eso, tan solo miraba el camino, y pensaba en lo mucho que se estaba alejando de kenshin, y lo muy difícil que será buscarlo, o el buscarla… Tomoe tenía la esperanza de que su esposo aún vivía.

Dejando atrás a muchos muertos, charcos de sangre y Kioto ardiendo en llamas, kenshin se alejaba con dos pensamientos importantes para el resto de su vida y que le harán cambiar.

(Vivir con Tomoe, y hacerla feliz)

(No volver a matar)

El asesino empezó a correr para empezar a buscar a Tomoe, sus compañeros le afirmaron que Tomoe huyó de la ciudad. Himura Kenshin empezó con la búsqueda.

Hola chicos, soy nueva en fanfiction y me gustaría muchísimo que me den una sugerencia por pm, dejen comentarios sería de muy gran ayuda:3. Empezaré a actualizar más seguido ahora ya estoy en vacaciones. Es un capítulo corto, pero el próximo tendrá más historia, sigan leyendo y si les gusta no olviden de poner F&F.


	3. Odio Amarte

Capitulo 3

 **Odio Amarte**

-¡SHINTA! Vive… aún tienes mucho que vivir.- Decía la última hermana de Kenshin, mientras le clavaban una katana en su delicado cuello.

Vive… por mí… shi… shinta.

Kenshin despertó sudando, recordó aquel suceso de cuando él era pequeño. Tenía bastantes lágrimas acumuladas, otra vez se volvió a lamentar no haber podido salvar a sus hermanas en aquel momento, recopiló la promesa que hizo aquella noche en donde se había quedado solo… (Hacer un gran cambio para el mundo); que no sea en vano la muerte que tuvieron sus hermanas. Aún tenía optimismo, y aunque había pasado demasiado tiempo en donde Kenshin buscaba a Tomoe, a él no le importaba el tiempo que pasaba, su esperanza estaba aún en llamas.

Tomoe trabajaba muy duro en la casa donde se quedaba como ama de casa, era un lugar realmente grande pero ya estaba acostumbrada a su nueva vida pues, ya había pasado 8 años desde que dejó Kioto y los de Yaminobu no le dejaban salir.

Enishi y sus amigos llegaron a la casa, Tomoe fue rápidamente a servir la comida, y mientras dejaba los platos en cada puesto no pudo evitar escuchar que uno de los compañeros de su hermano que mencionó al temible battousai. Enishi se puso nervioso puesto que Tomoe estaba en la habitación.

-¡Qué bien que lo mencionas! Finalmente ha muerto.- Dijo Enishi con mucha seguridad y alzando la voz para que Tomoe escuchara.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿¡Como lo sabes?!- exclamó su compañero.

-Acabe con él, no merecía vivir, ya todo ha terminado.- pronunció Enishi con orgullo.

-¡Que va! ¡Vamos a festejar! Tomoe tráenos bastante sake.- dijo con felicidad el individuo.

Tomoe salió del cuarto en dirección a la cocina mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pero no dejó caer ninguna. Entró a la cocina e informo a sus compañeras lo que querían los individuos.

-Sake... quieren sake- decía Tomoe, con un nudo en la garganta.

Tomoe tenía una muy buena amiga en la cocina, y la chica notó algo raro en Tomoe, estaba totalmente pálida. Se acercó rápidamente, y no dudo en guiarle a un lugar en donde puedan hablar.

-¿Qué ha pasado ahí a dentro?- preguntó la amiga de Tomoe muy preocupada.

-Es… Kenshin… esta... muerto- pronunciaba cada palabra como que si aún no podría creerlo, y solo miraba hacia el vacío.

-No puede ser posible…- respondió muy paralizada, abrazó a Tomoe.

-Enishi, fue mi hermanito. ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Tan solo tiene 16 años.- Empezó a llorar descontroladamente en el hombro de su amiga.

Tomoe decidió irse a su habitación, no quería que nadie le vea así, no quería saber nada de nadie, quería estar sola.

Tomoe llegó al cuarto y se fue hacía su ventana, ya era de noche y podía observar las bellas estrellas en el cielo.

Sabía que esto estaba destinado a terminar mal, pensó Tomoe.

(Golpean la puerta)- ¿Puedo pasar hermanita?- dijo Enishi mientras abría poco a poco la puerta.

-Enishi…. Que sorpresa.- le respondió con frialdad.

-Necesitó hablar contigo.

-No en este momento Enishi, no es momento- dijo Tomoe con su voz delicada, pero muy seria.

-Solo escucha, vas a querer saber la verdad.

-¿La verdad?

-Kenshin no ha muerto, pero si tuviera la oportunidad de matarlo lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces, él se lo merece, te hizo daño y te dejó abandonada sin importar que hayas estado a punto de morir, a él no le importó.

-Tú no sabes lo que en realidad pasó-Contestó Tomoe llorando

-¡Solo escucha! He mentido así a mis compañeros para que lo dejen en paz, y ya no sigan buscándolo. Quizás te preguntes porque… yo lo he visto, y hablamos, dejamos todo en el pasado. Hermana sé que has estado esperando que él te encuentre, pero él ya ha hecho su vida en otro lado, ya tiene una familia, te ha olvidado, probablemente suene cruel, pero es la realidad. Nunca te amo, solo quiso vengarse porque le mentiste o ¿no recuerdas?- dijo Enishi mientras se paraba para salir de la habitación.

Tomoe estaba completamente destrozada, todo lo que acababa de escuchar le dejó por unos minutos sin reaccionar y con muchos pensamientos en su cabeza.

¿Por qué el destino me engañó? – seguía Tomoe en su mundo, llorando hasta que sus lágrimas se secaron, pero el dolor seguía siendo el mismo. Tomoe llegó a su límite. Se empezó a llenar de odio. Volteó a ver en orientación a una mesa, ahí se encontraba su diario. Aquel diario que escribía sus experiencias y sentimientos ocultos, pero no lo había usado desde aquella última noche con Kenshin ya que no tenía motivos de seguir usándolo; nunca imaginó enamorarse en verdad. Pero en ese momento solo abrió y empezó a leer cada palabra que había escrito.

-Akira Kyosato (su ex prometido).- susurró para sí misma y el odio se apoderaba de ella. Su mirada cambió completamente, recordó claramente que quería vengarse de la muerte de su ex prometido, que fue asesinado por Kenshin. Todo empezaba a tener sentido para Tomoe. Pero aun así Kenshin seguía en su corazón. Odiaba amarlo tanto.

-¡COBARDE!- Gritó Tomoe, lanzando su diario con odio.

Enishi estaba atrás de la puerta, oyendo como reaccionaba. Hasta que la amiga de Tomoe le pilla a Enishi.

-¿Ahora si me puedes explicar cuál es tu plan?- cuchicheando para que Tomoe no se dé cuenta.

Enishi toma la mano de la chica y le lleva a otro lugar. El muchacho le cuenta todo, y le admite que es una mentira la muerte de Kenshin.

-Lo he hecho para que Tomoe deje de tener falsas esperanzas, ¿no te duele ver a tu amiga de tal manera? Debes ayudarme, ese chico admitió que quería la venganza y la única manera de parar todo es manteniendo distancia.-decía el joven.

-Te entiendo muy bien, nadie merece tanto daño. También esperé que aquel chico llegue, pero todo tiene sentido, el solo quería herirla. Te ayudaré, cuenta conmigo Enishi.


	4. Sentimientos ocultos

Capitulo 4

 ** _Sentimientos ocultos_**

Lista:

Osaka √ Nara √ Tsu √ Shiga √ Fukui √ Shirakawa √ Kanazawa √ Takayama √ Gifu √

Nagoya √ Okazaki √ Aichi √ Fuiji √ Nagano √ Joetsu √ Niigata √ Nagaoka √ Gunma √

Takasaki √ Saitama √

Kenshin había recorrido casi todo Japón. Ya estaba cerca de Tokyo, una de las ciudades más importantes y donde la mayoría de las personas habían ido.

Finalmente llegó a Tokyo, caminaba por las calles, sin rumbo buscando a su amada.

(Alguien se acercaba corriendo)Kenshin estaba de lo más tranquilo.

-¡Hey tú! Deja de caminar. - dijo una bella chica con una espada de madera.

-¿Oro?- Kenshin volteó a ver tratando de entender que es lo que quería la muchacha.

La chica le suelta un golpe pero Kenshin nada más lo recibió.

-oroooo- Kenshin quedó algo atontado.

-pero…tu eres battousai. Recién dejaste un mar de sangre - dijo algo confundida

\- Jeje soy un vagabundo, solo soy un espadachín vago. Acabé de llegar a Tokyo. Mire usted, ¿puedo matar con esto?

La chica desenfundó la katana. Mientras deslizaba delicadamente, pegó un pequeño brincó.

-¿Es esto posible? ¿Qué es esto?

-Es una espada de doble filo invertido. No puede matar a alguien- Dijo Kenshin con una dulce sonrisa en su cara.

La chica empezó a reprochar a Kenshin, diciendo que no puede andar con una espada por la calle, la ley Meiji lo prohíbe. Tantas palabras salían de la muchacha que para Kenshin le parecía un poco gracioso.

(Kenshin le sonríe)

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?- le pregunta a Kenshin enfadada y a la vez sonrojada.

Pero antes de que Kenshin respondiera, se escuchaba a lo lejos a alguien decir que es battousai, con bastante orgullo.

La muchacha no dudo en ir en esa dirección, pues estaba buscándole justamente, y necesitaba acabar con el destajador. Ahí estaba, un sujeto bastante ancho y fuerte.

-Acabaré contigo.- Gritaba la chica, mientras le atacaba con su espada de madera. El sujeto le hizo un pequeño corte en su pierna, y eso le debilitó, no estaba acostumbrada a aquello. Pero el "destajador" aprovechó el momento ya que la chica solo estaba con un juguete. Solo fue suficiente un ataque para hacer que a la chica se le rompa la espada que tenía; aprovechó para terminar con la niñata, pero antes de que eso pasara, apareció Kenshin. Ya tenía a la chica en sus brazos, la había salvado.

La muchacha le veía muy sorprendida y a la vez agradecida.

Kenshin le dijo que no vuelva hacerlo, él tenía una espada de verdad, podía matarle.

El sujeto huyó. Pero la chica quería ir tras él, y fue ahí cuando empezó a explicar a Kenshin el motivo.

-El… el mató a mi padre y yo me vengaré.- La muchacha cayó débilmente en sus brazos desmayada.

Kenshin quedó paralizado, pues él era el verdadero battousai…

-¡Aquí hay más!- se escuchaba que decían las pequeñas niñas

La muchacha despierta un poco asustada, pues se encontraba en su habitación y no entendía de cómo había llegado ahí. Salió del cuarto y encontró al vagabundo cocinando con las pequeñas.

-¡Kaoru-dono, despertaste!- dijo kenshin sonriendo.

-Ummm, ¿Qué hacen?

-Cocinando- dijo una de las pequeñas.

-Somos muy buenos amigos ahora- dijo Kenshin

-¡Amigos! :3 – las pequeñas fueron a abrazar a Kenshin.

-Emmm… ehh…Vagabundo-san, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí hasta que tengas que dejar la ciudad.

Bueno… tú me salvaste, y parece que no tienes un lugar en donde quedarte.

Kenshin sonrió y asintió, y pensó que no estaría mal tener un lugar en donde quedarse mientras busca a Tomoe.

El día siguió, Kaoru le mostraba a Kenshin todo sobre su escuela, el estilo Kamiya. Kenshin era bastante sorprendido con Kaoru, a veces hasta sentía que ella podría entenderle muy bien. Se reían bastante.

-Kaoru… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-¿si? Dime

-Aquel sujeto, battousai… ¿Por qué mató a tu padre?

-Mi padre era muy conocido aquí en Tokyo y en especial por el estilo kamiya. Cuando yo tenía más o menos 6 años mi padre me dejó estar presente en una de sus clases. Aquel sujeto era alumno de mi padre, solo pensaba en matar y no en salvar gente y eso enojó a mi padre y los vi discutir y todos los demás alumnos solo observaban como se gritaban hasta que mi padre le expulsó. El sujeto no lo tomó a bien y se retiró muy enojado. Había pasado unos 6 meses de aquel suceso, yo estaba con mi padre viendo las luciérnagas… pero…regresé a ver y yo ya estaba bañada de sangre. Mi padre estaba desangrándose de una manera espantosa. Regresé a ver al sujeto y era el…y pronunció que acabaría conmigo pronto y recalcó que su nombre ahora es battousai, el temible destajador. Eso me asusto demasiado, pero el tan solo desapareció. No recordaba muy bien su cara hasta hoy día… que lo volví a ver. Deja una mancha en el estilo kamiya y mató a mi padre… él debe morir… (Empezó a llorar) yo vengaré la vida de mi padre.

Kenshin se acercó a Kaoru, le abrazó y acariciaba su bello cabello negro.

-El secreto para ser feliz es la mala memoria… - Pronunció Kenshin

Kaoru quedó completamente asombrada al escuchar al chico decirle eso.

Iré a dormir Kaoru, descansa y recuerda no tener odio en tu corazón.

-No te vayas, quédate, ¿Por qué me dices eso?- dijo curiosa, pues el pelirrojo tenía razón.

-Buenas noches señorita Kaoru.- respondió regalándole una sonrisa y entró a su habitación.

Kenshin se recostó. Miró al techo y pensó en su día. Después de tanto tiempo es la primera vez que ha estado en un lugar donde es tratado como en casa. Eso le hacía feliz de una u otra manera pero no quería admitirlo… pues había un pequeño sentimiento hacia Kaoru que no quería admitirlo.

Kaoru no podía dormir, pues lo que había dicho Kenshin le dejó muy pensativa… Pues quizás Kenshin tenía razón, quizás ella se estaba llenando de odio y en vez de hacer un cambio y hacer sobresalir las cosas, tan solo lo empeoraba.

5:00AM

Kenshin se levantó, dejo todo ordenado, dispuesto a irse. No estaba seguro de lo que hacía, pues no quería dejar preocupada a Kaoru, pero debía seguir con su objetivo. Antes de irse dejó una pequeña nota para Kaoru.

Gracias por leer :3 Espero que les guste. No olviden de dejar algún review.


	5. Nuevo Hogar

**_Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Nobuhiro watsuki._**

 ** _Capitulo 5_**

 ** _Nuevo Hogar_**

8:00AM

Kaoru se levantó emocionada, ni ella entendía el porqué, o quizás sabía pero no quería dar importancia. Empezó arreglarse, a peinar con mucha delicadeza su cabello, agarrándose una coleta en donde dejaba unos pequeños cabellos caer en su cara.

-Buenos días vago.- dijo detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Kenshin emocionada.

Paso un buen rato y Kaoru no tenía respuesta.

Hey vagabundo...

No me dejaras hablando sola ¿no?-Kaoru se exaltó, y abrió la puerta, su cara estaba totalmente roja del enojo.

¿Eh?... – . Kenshin no estaba.

Miró su alrededor y todo estaba muy ordenado, notó que había una nota. Recogió y la abrió.

Kaoru-san, me alegró mucho haber estado con usted el día de ayer. Le agradezco por todo y por favor prométame seguir su sueño, que su dojo sea el mejor de Tokyo. Le prometo que ese sujeto que llama usted como battousai no le volverá a molestar más y recibirá una lección por el daño que causó.

Kaoru tan solo dejó ahí mismo la nota que había dejado Kenshin y se dirigió hacia el lugar donde entrenaba el estilo kamiya, estaba sola ya que todos los alumnos se fueron por el rumor que ocasionó "el destajador". Kaoru se encotraba en el medio del dojo triste, casi apunto de llorar por todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

* * *

Muchos sujetos llegaron al dojo y empezaron a romper todo lo que encontraban, no le dieron tiempo a Kaoru para reaccionar.

-Esto será muy divertido, ¿me recuerdas?- dijo muy sarcástico y acompañado de las carcajadas de sus compañeros.

-¡Te vas a arrepentir! Deja de difamar el nombre de mi padre con tus asesinatos, ya basta-gritó Kaoru sin miedo y muy decidida.

El supuesto destajador agarró a Kaoru y la empujó hacia el suelo dejándola golpeada.

-¿Quién empieza ensuciando su espada de sangre?- decía el destajador muy orgulloso de lo que hacía.

-¡No! una espada es para proteger a la gente.-dijo Kaoru entrando en desesperación.

-A ¿sí? Interesante niña JAJAJAJAJA.- Todos se burlaban

Empieza primeramente por salvar tu vida pequeña.- seguía hablando sarcásticamente el sujeto.

Se escuchaba que alguien entró al dojo. Era Kenshin.

-Déjala ir ahora mismo.- dijo Kenshin muy tranquilo

-¡Kenshin no!... él es fuerte.- dijo Kaoru preocupada por el vagabundo.

-¿Ahora tú de seguro también dices que la espada es para salvar a las personas? Jajajaja.- dijo el sujeto

-No, una espada es un arma y parece que lo sabes muy bien. Kendo es una técnica para asesinar, esa es la simple verdad. Pero… lo que dice Kaoru-san es mejor que la verdad, y prefiero esa mentira que la verdad… es simple.- dijo Kenshin sonriendo, y Kaoru aun en el suelo sorprendida de sus palabras.

-¡Ridículo! Terminen con el ¡AHORA!

Todos corrieron en dirección a Kenshin, el pelirrojo estaba de lo más tranquilo y concentrado. Le lanzaban miles de golpes pero Kenshin nada más los esquivaba velozmente y hacia que a la final los atacantes se peguen entre ellos. Kenshin logra agarrar una katana de madera y siguió defendiéndose con ello. Kenshin dejaba a los atacantes inconscientes con los golpes que realizaba. Kaoru estaba bastante sorprendida pues Kenshin nunca mató a alguien, pero se veía que él era realmente fuerte y si usaba una katana en verdad era peligroso.

Todos los atacantes acabaron en el suelo.

-Jajaja, Vaya.- el supuesto destajador decía mientras aplaudía. El sujeto sabía quién era Kenshin en ese instante.

¡Pelea! Es hora de definir quién es el verdadero battousai.- se puso en posición de pelea, pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de Kenshin ya que el pelirrojo solo le quedo mirando con una cara tranquila como si no comprendía lo que el hablaba.

-Este es tu fin, yo soy el verdadero battousai, yo merezco ese nombre.- decía mientras corría para donde estaba parado Kenshin

Kenshin desenfunda su **_Sakabatō_** y prosiguió con la pelea, esquivaba cada ataque del sujeto e igual el sujeto esquivaba muy bien los ataques de Kenshin. Himura Kenshin corre rápidamente y en ese instante el sujeto no logró ver hacia dónde fue; Kenshin terminó atrás del sujeto, atacándole por atrás dejándolo noqueado. El sujeto cae al suelo.

Mientras pasaba eso, los atacantes tan solo no dudaron de ayudar a sus amigos, y al sujeto en huir antes de que llegara la policía de Tokio. Todos salieron rápidamente y sorprendidos de la habilidad de Kenshin y peor aún sin haber matado a alguien.

-Tu… eres el verdadero…- dijo Kaoru mirando hacia el suelo sin terminar la oración.

-Lo siento… No era manera de que lo sepas, pero no estoy orgulloso de mi pasado y prefiero no hablar al respecto…

Cuídese, adiós.- terminó de hablar Kenshin tiernamente mientras se retiraba del dojo.

-¡Heeeey! No te vayas.- dijo Kaoru mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-¿Oro?- se volteó Kenshin impresionado

-No me dejes sola, tu…. Puedes ayudarme aquí en el dojo. Tu pasado no me importa, yo conocí al vagabundo, aquel que me salvó, quiero que te quedes.- decía Kaoru muy decidida pero a la final se dio cuenta de cada palabra que dijo y tan solo pensó en que ya era muy tarde para arrepentirse al decirle la verdad pues ya lo había dicho y tan solo tenía que esperar la respuesta del vagabundo, pero el color tomate nadie le quitaba.

Prosiguió Kaoru. – Si te vas… por lo menos dime cómo te llamas, así sabré quien fue el que me ayudó.

\- Himura Kenshin.- dijo Kenshin muy afectuoso.

-Kenshin… está bien, ahora si puedes marcharte.- dijo desanimada.

Kenshin pensó en la situación pues Kaoru era una muchacha bastante valiente, y él siempre quería el bien para las personas; al ver la cara de Kaoru esperando con tristeza que él se marchara le ponía mal de una u otra forma. Fue ahí cuando decidió.

-Vaya… ha sido días largos de viaje, y no estaría mal hacer una parada para ayudarle Kaoru-san.- decía Kenshin mientras cerraba la puerta del dojo y con una sonrisa como siempre.

Kenshin decidió quedarse en el dojo Kamiya, donde quizás encuentre a su segundo verdadero amor.

* * *

 _ **Sakabatō:**_ espada de filo inverso. es un tipo de katana (espada japonesa).

N/A: Gracias por leer, espero que disfruten de la historia :3.


End file.
